The Art of the Subconscious
by MattyKinz the Fourth
Summary: My dreams have always been weird, I can tell you that. But now they're weird-awesome since I started dreaming about Death Note! The Death Note side of my less-neglected dream journal.
1. December 14, 2012

**Yo! Usually my dreams make no sense, but they're normally fun to have. I apologize for the length of some dreams, but it seemed better to put down the entire thing so you can tell the context of it. I'll update as often as I have Death Note dreams.**

**Death Note: Mattykinz the Fourth does not own this.**

* * *

December 14, 2012

I'm in a plain room with Kayla, Lana, and her older brother, Beyond. Kayla is terrified of a message on her phone (I think it was her mom's). "Someone kidnapped and killed our mom. Now they're asking for money." Lana explained. They held up the phone for me to read. I didn't get a good look though. I briefly wondered why they'd send it to the 5/6 yr old instead of Beyond, but I just shrugged it off. I went downstairs without the others. I suddenly realized something: Beyond was the one who killed her! Just as I turn around I see Beyond behind me. "Yes, I killed her. And do you know what you'll do now?" He asks, smiling in a way so scary, it would surely made 7 grown men burst into terrified sobs. I freeze up. I can't feel anything except terror. "Leave and don't say a word." I say, despite not knowing how I could have formed words. "That's right. Now go." Beyond says, still looking at me scarily. I do just that.

Later, I'm in some school cafeteria. I'm sitting down when some girl from one row over looks quite sick. People are getting worried. A few people take her out of the room. As she is leaving, I hear her say that she can't see anything and is freaking out. Suddenly, my cat races through the room, under the table a row over from where I'm sitting and falls over. I race over to help him. I start to feel guilty about helping the cat but not that girl. I get the cat and leave.

There's a time skip and I'm sitting in a dimly lit room. It has computers and electronics everywhere. There's this man in a white lab coat. I get this robot/hologram vibe from him. Apparently, I know him and he probably lives/works there or something. I'm pretty sure I lived there with him. Anyways, he seems like an unusual, kind man- like the professor from the Power Puff Girls, but older (35-49) tell him about my day and about the girl, the cat, and about shutting up and leaving. Then I wake up

* * *

**This apparently becomes rather important later on...**


	2. Jan 9, 2013

Jan 9, 2013

I'm in some kind of nearly empty office building. It's huge and I'm sitting/playing with the couches, taking all the pillows off and stuff.

Scene change.

I'm walking down the street. Suddenly my dad and I are being kidnapped by these men with suits and British accents. Scene change: a fancy (huge) looking room without windows and has red walls with some kind of silver trim/decor. The kidnappers offer us sandwiches, jam or butter with white bread and the crust cut off. I refuse, assuming that it's poisoned. Dad gives me a look of 'Don't cause trouble; just take one' and the main kidnapper gives me a strange look. I change my mind, taking the bread and butter, assuming it would be easier to find the drug (I had thought it was a pill, and the jam probably had been sitting out for a long time) but both seemed gross to me. The head kidnapper gives a small smile, a smirk.

Scene change: I'm walking out of a grocery store on a sunny, warmish day with grandmother and grandfather. We bought flowers. The red ones that I see often, but don't remember the name of. I smile at them and grandpa tells me something which makes grandma roll her eyes in the 'you're boring her' way like usual.

Scene change: I'm back at the office, sitting at some sort of empty minibar. I turn around and see Beyond Birthday. I was angry at him for some reason. He wanted a chance to prove himself. To prove he wasn't really a bad guy. After a while, I agreed. We hung out at some restaurant. Laura was there, too. It was actually quite fun. I got to see a softer side of Beyond. It was apparently Halloween and it was quite dark outside. We were heading up the street Laura and I in the front, Beyond in the back. After a while, I looked back and noticed he was no longer behind us- standing a ways away, looking at us and smiling. I felt a mixture of emotions: sadness, disappointment, anger, alone, and yet, ok. I felt this parental feeling in the air- as though he was letting us go, setting us free to the world. I turned back ahead and kept on walking. Not knowing if I'd ever see him again.

Scene change: a family restaurant; small; my mother's family and I sitting, squished at the table; a small screen displaying numbers attached to a 7" high metal pole sitting on the table. I don't know where Laura went. The hostess had a daughter around my age (maybe a little younger) and brought her out to see if we wanted to play together. She was small with brown hair in ponytails with no bangs and some locks of hair framing her face. She was pale and looked a bit stuck-up. Everyone else had left. She looked at me and perkily (and overly happily) said "I'll take the evil out of your heart!" ... Huh? Maybe she thought I was one of those stuck-up girls. I looked at her confused. "Yeah know," she said "you're not so bad." "... I can't get out of this chair..." I say, the chairs so squished together that I'm unable to get out. She laughs and helps me out. And so, over 2 or 3 minutes, we became friends. The electronic number thing starts showing random numbers- no, prices -and blinks red while a small siren goes off. We freak out a little, unsure what to do. The hostess comes out and fixes it, explaining that it happens to that one sometimes and she'll make it so the random numbers won't be added to the check.

I randomly think back to B, how he wanted to prove himself, to grandpa and grandma, how I'd loved spending time with them, to the couch in the office, the one I took all the cushions off of, and finally back at B, smiling his goodbye as I looked back at him. I wake up abruptly.

* * *

**Of all the recurring themes in my dreams, B is one of them. o.0**


	3. March 15, 2013

March 15, 2013

I'm walking around a large and old house. Matt and Mello are there, but I'm not entirely sure where. There's other kids, too. We're all playing some kind of game/ competition. I'm not really sure how to play, I most likely wasn't listening when they explained it, but basically, everyone was hiding and you to shoot or catch each other until only one was left. I- not wanting to play- went to go find the one running the game so I could quit.

The house is really big, so it's quite difficult. I go into a small room with a couch and an old TV. Matt and Mello are hiding behind it. I roll my eyes and look at them like they're crazy. I check out a few more rooms. I walk down a hallway and knock on the door

"I'm looking for the game master," I say so they know I'm not going to ambush them.

There's a short pause.

"Come in," they said.

So I did. It's a fair-sized room, still old-looking, with Near sitting on the floor and a bunch of random other children doing stuff.

"I am the game keeper," he's says.

"I'm forfeiting," I say.

Near looks at me strangely. I look at him. '_You're not really the game keeper, huh_?" I think. I leave and search some more. I walk down into the basement. I see my grandmother doing some stuff. Wait, my grandmother is the game keeper?! "Yeah, I'm forfeiting..." I tell her. She tells me how much she'd hoped I'll play. I'm still forfeiting, though.

Everything goes dark and I wake up.

* * *

**I confirm once again that Near is indeed _not_ the game keeper.**


	4. March 16, 2013

March 16, 2013

A mass of middle and high school students are walking around the school in my town in groups. There are adults around, too. Suddenly, the fire alarm sounds.

_'A fire? Really?_' I think as I roll my eyes. I look to the school, no fire. No one's really sure what to do, we all huddle by the front garden. Well, we figure out why the alarm sounded. A large, blue ghost carrying a scythe appears in front of us. The same thing that was following us around all day! Most people ran away, but about 7-14 stayed. It HAD been following us all day, right? Running would have been tiresome. '_This things probably going to kill us all, if we're going to die, we're going to die, right?_' I think optimistically. The ghost approaches towards us, until it just passes through a girl and the fence. Confused, it reverses only to find the same thing happen. It does that a few times before leaving.

Now there are only 7 of us. We walk towards the ground in front of the main entry. Someone in a black cloak and hood (much like the grim reaper in The Sims) stops us. Without seeing his face, I instantly know who it is.

'_B?_'

Yes, it was B. He leads us around for a while. By now, all the other kids have returned. We stop on some pavement as B turns to face us. He's holding a knife. He tells us that he's going to throw the knife at us. So basically he's going to stab us from 15ft away. Joyful. He throws the knife and misses any of us by at least 7ft. I go over and pick up the knife.

'_Wow, the knife is HUGE,_' I think as I shove it in my pocket. Yes, I just shoved a giant knife in my pants pocket.

We walked away from B, who was just standing there. I take the knife out of my pocket and see an adult leading another group, which reminds me of something: adults and strange children with knives do not go over well. I- not really wanting to get in trouble -give it to someone else.

We walk around for a bit more (I'll skip the boring parts) until we all go into some room-thing to talk about what we learned (think summer camp). That's when we saw B. I was pretty annoyed with him- you know, trying to kill us. While walking around, I had considered calling him 'Back-up' knowing how much he despises it. But he was sitting in a chair up front, cloak off; the other adults were talking and telling the audience about something because all the attention went to him. He said he could grant everyone one wish (because, you know, he's apparently magic now). I thought about what I might want. A thing to control everything in the universe (ex: time, space), but then I had an idea: for him to kiss L. My inner annoyance and fangirl thought it was a great idea. 'Or maybe he should kiss Near? Or even better, Matt!' I think, being a big B/Matt fan. I smile and wake up.

* * *

**And yet, most kids asked him to draw random chibis.**


	5. Timeless Memories

I'd had a few 'blurry' dreams, as well. I can't remember how long ago I'd had them or exactly what was said, but managed to remember little snippets and got the gist of things.

* I remember walking around in a giant, old-looking candy store with the five-year-old versions of Matt, Mello, and Near. It had high ceilings and shelfs with buckets that looked like small barrels full of teeth-rotting goodness. They pulled me around the store, looking at all the things they wanted to buy. Near was quiet and shy, hanging behind as Mello and Matt went on. With only a tiny bit of convincing, lil' Mello managed to get me to place a bit more money towards their 'Candy Shopping Fund'.

* On suspicion of being Kira, I was forced to sit on a wheely chair (swivel chair for all you technicalists) as L investigated. In plain sight. Five feet from where I was sitting. As the taskforce and Wammy House kids stood in the background. I ended up having a magnificent time playing with a stray paperclip.

* I was hanging out waiting as Matsuda was being Matsuda in the background. I also played around with a puzzle app that I thought 'Near would like if this was a thousand times harder.' And of course, my teacher then forced my entire class to do the exact same thing we did in my dream a week before that.

* In a _MUCH_ longer and more complex dream, I noticed a book I'd read before in another dream about L and Light chained in a forest. Also, someone thought it relevant to put a very undescriptive textbox on how to do a princess hairstyle on a pocketbook on where Death Note characters work (on Matt and Mello's page, no less).

* Even in my dreams, I ponder upon the meaning of Dream!BB

I have come to the conclusion that I am simply not normal.


	6. April 24, 2013

April 24, 2013

I'm in a large house-like place with my classmates. For the past while, Hailey and I had been fighting off 'anime characters'. After a while of this, we hear a load crash outside. Sighing, we grab our weapons.

"Wait," I say. "I need my mitts!"

It was a hot summer's day, why would I need giant white fuzzy gloves? So we search the now abandoned house until we find them (and a pair of winter boots) a few minutes later. Most of our weapons had been destroyed from previous battles, leaving us up to our own devices. Icicles. First of all, how are measly icicles weapons and where on earth would I find icicles in the middle of summer?!

Finally we walk outside, kick some ass, and find Matt, Mello, and Near standing there. So after some yelling and screaming and questioning their very existence, we all do the most logical thing and watch a play in the outdoor theater part of the house-thing. It's pale grey stone with rising, cut off rows and quite beautiful (think a small version of The Greek Colosseum_)_. The other children seem to enjoy it.

Mello and I are standing at the top row, not really paying attention to what's going on below. Suddenly he grabs my iPod and starts going through my pictures. For some reason, this does not immediately alert my brain of impending doom. There's a lot of pictures of screenshots I was going to edit later (he started at the end). He mostly flipped through them, barely looking until he found them. THOOSE ones. My hoard of yaoi pictures. There was MattXMello, MelloXNear, MattXNear, MelloXL, MattXMelloXNear, even MattXMelloXNearXL! Mello nearly dropped the device in surprise. But as he questioned his entire life, all I could do was stand and stare. There were monsters to be defeated, right?

* * *

**I'm sure most fangirls would have this problem...**


	7. May 4, 2013

May 5, 2013

I'm in some kinda of underground hotel (the walls were made of rock and it resembled a cave) with my class. After going through several rooms, I walk into one with an open suitcase on the bed. This might have been my, or one I shared, room. My teacher walks in and talks to me for a bit. She's excited, but keeps looking around concerned. She leaves and I sit on the edge of the bed.

The bathroom swings open and out crept Beyond Birthday. I stood up, a bit confused, but he just smiled at me. We talk for a bit, I, already knowing that he's a murderer, am both interested and want him to leave. My teacher walks back in and starts arguing with B. I walk out the door and down the halls. Time passes and the class actually does some stuff on the trip.

Once again, I'm sitting alone somewhere when Beyond walks in. We talk for a bit longer when Ms. Naomi Misora makes an appearance. She pulls BB-kun to the side and argues with him. It's an inaudible jumble of words and there's only one thing I can actually understand. B seemed to be getting angry and suddenly yelled at Naomi "Why wouldn't she be interested!", motioning towards me as if it were obvious.

To be honest, it was quite... odd. Although, well B, I AM interested. Whether or not I should is beside the point. She eventually pulls him away and I go along with my class activities, the words burned into my mind (no pun intended). I wake up and fall into a new dream, searching for B at every lone corner.

* * *

**I think B may be controlling my subconscious... _**


	8. June 22, 2013

**I'm not very skilled at lucid dreaming...**

* * *

June 22, 2013

I'm walking though a garden park thing with mafia!Matt and mafia!Mello. It's beautiful out and I'm walking in between them, holding their hands (I only seemed to go up to their chest in terms of height). We walk over the bridge and into a building, them running off somewhere.

I start to wonder if this could be a dream, reflecting as I hit myself lightly. '_Yep, it is_.' Trying out my new lucid dream powers I try to summon Matt and Mello. '_Mello runs up_ _the stairs_ (which I was on) _and stands beside me and Matt follows in suit_.' The dream made me a child, after all. After thinking really hard, two random dudes do it instead. Oh, I guess I didn't account for duplicate names. The dudes run off as some announcer person introduces them to the 'crowd' (naming them Matt and Mello). I sigh and keep walking.

I might have blacked out of something, because I awoke somewhere with random flashbacks in my mind: staying at an old, country house; L sitting on the curb of some place eating ice cream; random stuff like that. Basically, there was some case going on. A huge, romantic thing between two random people, and a bunch of littler crimes. I had been 'asleep' for most of it, but I seemed to get the jist.

I watched-with some random person-the two in fancy outfits on motorcycles. "They should make a Death Note version of _[movie title of the 'movie' we're 'watching' in front of us that I immediately__ forgot_]." Said the random person. I nodded in agreement. "They should have the main couple the same, and have L solving all the other cases," he/she sugge- "WHAT?" Yelled a robotic voice as a piece of machinery flew in front of us, obviously controlled by Watari. "He's already shown himself in public!" He proceeded to show us a bunch of evidence confirming this (including the ice cream bit) as we zoned out.

L worked on case after case. He, a middle-aged man, along with some woman- wait... Naomi? -headed to jail to get the criminals to help them escape. I, instead, went to an outdoor theater to watch some thing. I sat with my class and played with grass, barely looking up. The person on stage tried to get us to 'wiggle our fingers' and stuff like that. _'I don't have to do this, right? ...nah.'_ My teacher gave me a 'Didn't think so' look and rolled her eyes.

After that, I attempted to tell my friends that you shouldn't play some instrument after eating guacamole, something someone told me at that house. Just like in real life, I fumbled and said: "Don't guacamole," or "Don't perform the guacamole." I laughed myself awake.

* * *

**(-_-') Remember kids, don't guacamole!**


	9. June 30, 2013

**I just woke up and immediately wrote this down so I wouldn't forget. **

* * *

**June 30, 2013**

I'm bored. I pace around the not-exactly-mine house until my mother sighs, suggesting I ride my bike around the lot a few times. I pull out my bike and get on, forgetting one important detail: I can't ride a bike.

Instead, I roll my eyes and walk it 1/3 of the way, then ditching it in the long grass. I walk around once, twice, five times until a limousine pulls up. Inside I can see L, in person, sitting in the back seat. Watari gets out of the car, expressing his gratitude for allowing some children to stay for a few days.

"Panda!" I exclaim.

"Pardon me miss, but... Panda?"

"The detective. L. Looks like panda," I simplify.

Mello, Near, a weird boy, and a strange girl are ushered out of the vehicle. They're all whispering about seeing L in person (although they most likely mentioned the whole panda thing). After getting the sleeping arrangements from my mother, Watari leaves, and the kids chill around the house.

We watched a movie in the basement. Mello- the only one paying attention -on one of the squishy chairs, the weird guy lying on the floor, the girl sitting on couch cushions, Near out of sight. I kept walking in and out of the room, most likely a source of hidden annoyance.

The girl walks out and we go to one of the 'spare rooms'. After talking for a bit, I learn that she's a fan of Death Note and is freaking out slightly. We talk about how great it would be if Matt was there, the show, fan theories.

"You should call me B, you know, like BB," she suggests, her long, blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders.

'_Uhh_,' I think, looking like B's younger brother (if the brother was actually a girl, for I look like a boy...).

'You can call me Beware or Shadow," I tell her, stealing my friend's alias, after the mutual thoughts on my B-look-a-like.

"Haha, all you need is red contacts."

"Actually, I have some in the bathroom," I say, us racing down the hall to the restroom.

The contacts, which I had originally gotten for my B cosplay, had its case broken, an entire chunk taken out of the side. We looked at each other in shock.

"Want to help me with my hair tomorrow?" I ask, it being a pain to straighten it myself.

"Sure."

* * *

When I went downstairs I could tell something was not right. She and Mello had gone for a walk, Near and the weird boy were nowhere in sight, leaving me on my own (which, honestly, wasn't a bad thing). I glanced out the window nervously. Even in my dreams I was a slight bit paranoid. I turned to look at the kitchen sink, seeing my mother appear and smile. I woke up almost immediately.

* * *

**If I could somehow go into the dream world, I would. And everyone just kind of forgot about Near... oops. **


	10. July 19, 2013

**Good morning/afternoon/night! I hope you have a wonderful day!**

**I don't own Death Note. **

* * *

July 19, 2013

There's a party at my house in the middle of winter. All the family on my father's side, Lana, and a few I don't know are in and around the house. There's a big Easter egg hunt in the surrounding forest for the younger kids, with quite intense with the hiding spots.

After some festivities and such, my cousin and I watch the last children find their giant plastic eggs with little chocolates inside.

"Hey," I say, turning to Em. "We should go and find the eggs that the kids missed."

"Sure," says Em. "I'll go get my stuff on."

As she leaves I walk into the foyer, funning down the front steps to ask Lana if she wants to join, and of course the chocolate-lover says yes. Walking back inside I run into my older brother, asking him if he wants to come with us.

"Sure," he says. "Just let me go to the washroom first."

* * *

As I pace around the front half of the house- an annoying habit I'd picked up -I notice 5-year-old Near sitting on the couch in the living room. His eyes were closed as he lay against the red decor pillow, the soft sounds of complex math problems from his MP3 player. Instead of waking him like a normal person (which apparently seemed fit in this situation), I ran my fingers through his soft, white hair, causing his eyes to open. But they were black, sclera and all, fading into more regular colors.

"Yes?" He said in a calm, yet not annoyed voice.

"Awww! You're like a baby animal!" I gush, not wanting to say sheep. "My friends and I are going to find all the eggs the other kids missed, want to come with us?"

"I suppose I could. It sounds like fun. Just let me get my stuff on."

* * *

I walked outside and joined Lana, still waiting outside for everyone. She left to go ask Matt and Mello if they wanted to join our little egg-finding army, so I stood in the doorframe. Having two cats and two dogs has given me quick you-can't-go-out reflexes that grab/block the pets path. Which is why when I felt two fast moving bodies heading towards the door I was able to catch them.

Which is why I sat there with a llama in one arm and a piece of machinery labeled 'Computer Llama' in the other.

I still don't know why there was two llamas in my house.


	11. August 25, 2013

August 25, 2013

My brother and I have been transported to a different universe. I play Pokémon for a while (with my brother's much needed assistance) as we walk around the park wondering what to do. Suddenly there's a thing that pops up with questions on it (including how we'd prefer to meet characters, which I chose the psychic place). We fill it out and hang around. There's a man- supposedly a ghost -that no one except us can see. He seems nice, so we allow him to hang around. It quickly becomes dark and with no place to go, we sleep on the sand in the park.

Morning comes and it's back to wandering around. I pass a sign for the psychic- $5. We're very limited on cash, so this sucks. I'm pretending to be a boy for some reason or another. Which, honestly, isn't that bad.

I walk down the street and towards a the corner, noting the older versions of Matt and Mello. I audibly mumble about having no place to stay, trying to get their attention. Brother walks by on the other side of the road, I hide behind a wide pole making a bit of a show. He walks back towards the street ahead of me, motioning to come to him with his hands. I quickly follow, telling him we might not need to go to the psychic's after all.

As I walk a fair bit behind my brother, I hear Mello yell to me that if I needed a place to stay, I could stay with them. I rush back and agree, anything was better than sleeping on sand. They run a little gang-like thing of orphans and runaways, and in this town crossdressing as a boy, I guess I fit that description.

We walk up the road and run into my brother, making a scene of glaring at me. He starts threatening me (just to make it realistic and dramatic, not that he was angry) and really playing it up until he leans in and whispers:

"I'm supposed to see something and run off screaming, right?"

"Yeah," I say, looking towards the ghost-man who pointed to some thing in Ryuk cosplay, next to the real Ryuk. "Just turn around."

He turns around and screams, running off somewhere.

* * *

I meet some other members and go shopping with a girl around my age. We stand close together in the aisle, looking at various things. I get the feeling we're not going to necessary /buy/ anything. Someone walks down the aisle and catcalls, making a 'love birds' comment. I see Trinity, who was going to sneak out of the house and go on a little trip, and talk to her for a bit. I tell the girl to get something for herself and pay for it with Trinity's credit card as I slip out of the store.

* * *

I walk a little farther and run into another guy I supposedly knew. He's talking to me very seriously, with a sober expression on his face. I burst out laughing as we walk into a restaurant, he instantly copies.

"Hey, remember how I told you seven times but you don't remember, that you have multiple personality disorder?" I say, obviously lying.

He laughs and we go about what we're doing.

* * *

I later walk into a machine-like thing with the man, still being all giggly.

"My name is Erin," I laugh. "No, no, it's something else.

I go through a list of names, waiting until either Matt or Mello are in the vicinity until I tell him my name's actually Wrath.

Eventually, the man randomly disappears and the ghost-man floats around. I ask the girl in there too if there's a thrift store nearby.

* * *

There's a boy in the police station, saying they can help him. There's a medial professional, too. Apparently his body craves inedible things and he obeys. A man with a similar problem goes on a rant about how it's wrong to judge people like them just because of the medical things that's perfectly normal to them.

I wake up soon after.

* * *

******That would be awesome if that actually happened!**


End file.
